


Memories of You and Me

by Fall_into_your_sunlight



Category: Monk (TV)
Genre: Community: older_not_dead, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_into_your_sunlight/pseuds/Fall_into_your_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy gets hurt in the line of duty and Natalie recounts their life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my beta lanalucy she made this story much more readable! This story was a mess before she got her hands on it. This was written for the comms older_not_dead prompt: Remember when we kissed, stories_a_z prompt M. Also hc_bingo prompt Asphyxiation.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep

“Do you remember our first kiss?” Natalie’s whispered reaching for the hand lying unmoving on the sheet. She kept her voice low, not wanting to disturb the silence pervading the room. 

When the only response was the unrelenting beep of the heart monitor she continued, “I was thinking about it the other day when I was waiting at your desk. How our first kiss happened in that room and how I had no idea how much my life would change because of you.” 

****

-Monk-

(Post-Mr. Monk and the Bank)

Natalie sat at Randy’s desk, twirling a pencil as she waited for Mr. Monk to finish his statement to the police. It was still sinking in - that all of the bank employees were in on it and even that nice college gal Tiffany, who looked like she couldn’t hurt a fly, was guilty of robbery and murder. Shaking her head in disbelief, Natalie looked around the deserted squad room; they had finally been released from the bank vault late this afternoon and afterward had been taken down to the station to give their individual statements. By the time she had told her story she didn’t even know how many times, it was close to midnight. Now she was just waiting for Monk to finish his so she could take him home before heading to her own abode. 

Irritated, Natalie tapped the pencil harder against the desk, trying to stave off the exhaustion creeping up on her. She wondered when this ever lengthening day would end.

Leaning back in Randy’s chair afforded Natalie a view of the white dropped ceiling common in most offices. Taking a quick look around, and seeing no one, Natalie launched her pencil skyward, smiling and doing a fist pump in celebration when the pencil remained wedged in the ceiling. Grabbing two more from the desk, she threw the pencils in quick succession, both of them hitting close to the first. 

“Nice work. So you can put them up people’s noses and get them stuck in the ceiling.”

Natalie whirled around in surprise, blushing as she saw Randy right behind her admiring her handiwork above his desk. Standing up Natalie tried to gauge from Randy’s expression if he still was angry with her for her actions earlier when she’d stuck two pencils up his nose trying to break him out of his statue pose. Judging from the hard look on his face and his arms folded across his chest he was still upset with her. 

“Now Randy, you have to admit it was a little bit funny,” Natalie said in a conciliatory tone. Seeing the stony expression on his face harden even more, Natalie worried she had really offended Randy. She liked the lieutenant, and didn’t want him to actually be upset with her. 

“I don’t know Natalie, it wasn’t a very nice thing to do,” Randy stated as he circled around her. “Not only did you shove two pencils up my nose but you also tickled me,” he continued. 

Randy was standing directly behind her; Natalie was surprised by the pleasant chill racing up her spine as she felt his breath against her ear. “Something like that cannot go unanswered,” he whispered as she felt his fingers graze her ribcage.

“Randy!” Natalie laughed out in surprise as he began to tickle her, laughing too hard to do more than gasp “Stop!” 

Turning around, Natalie was unsure if she meant to stop him or to tickle him back, but when she met his gaze, everything seemed to just hold still. Randy had a huge smile on his face and his eyes held a mischievous glint to them. For the first time, Natalie noticed how blue Randy’s eyes were and wondered why she hadn’t noticed before. Natalie watched the smile slowly slide off his face as they continued to stare at each other. 

His gaze dropped down to her mouth as he lowered his head, and Natalie closed her eyes as his lips met hers. Randy’s hands moved from her ribcage to her back as they drew her in until she was resting against his chest, and as the kiss deepened her own hands moved to rest on his shoulders. 

“Randy!”

Hearing the Captain bellow Randy’s name down the hall abruptly yanked Natalie out of the lassitude that had enveloped her as the kiss had gone on. Jerking out of Randy’s arms, Natalie backed up a few steps, her heart racing a mile a minute, wondering what the heck had just happened. When she met Randy’s eyes, he looked just as stunned as she felt. 

Taking a step forward with one hand outstretched Randy stuttered out, “Natalie, I …” only to be interrupted by an angry Captain Stottlemeyer, striding through the squad room. 

“Randy! I have been calling you for five minutes; IA has a few more questions.” Leland ground out, highly annoyed that Internal Affairs was going overboard with their inquiries.

“Captain can you give me a minute..,” Randy started to say before he was interrupted once again.

“No, Randy I cannot. It has been a long day and the sooner you answer their questions, the faster they will go away.” Stottlemeyer said impatiently. 

The lieutenant looked like he wanted to argue further so she hurriedly inquired, “Is Mr. Monk done?”

“Yes, he’s waiting for you by the stairwell,” Leland said as he ushered a still protesting Randy out of the room.

Natalie saw Randy glance back, but she couldn’t meet the man’s eyes, as unsure as she was about the whole situation. 

Walking down the hall, Natalie unconsciously touched her lips as she thought about Randy and the kiss they had just shared. She had never really thought about the Lieutenant in that way before, but now she was, and she could admit he was a handsome man and an excellent kisser. But he was also someone Monk worked with frequently and it was never a good idea to get involved with someone you work with. On the other hand Randy was a good, decent, honorable man with a great career and a good sense of humor. 

Natalie stopped abruptly and laughed softly to herself, here she was weighing the pros and cons of a relationship over one little kiss. It meant nothing really, and who’s to say Randy would even want to be in a relationship with her anyway - she was a few years older than him and she had a kid. Natalie knew from personal experience the single mother factor alone could frighten potential suitors away. 

Seeing Mr. Monk, holding his head as he nervously paced back and forth, Natalie shoved the whole situation aside, as her worry for her boss took over. Guiding the very exhausted Mr. Monk to her car, Natalie used the ensuing car ride to firmly put the incident in perspective. By time she had dropped off Monk and had driven to her house, Natalie had once again placed Randy in the friend category and chalked the whole thing up to the harrowing experience they had been through together and being overly tired.

****

-Monk-

Beep…Beep…Beep

Natalie laced their fingers together, or at least tried to - Randy’s hand was unresponsive in hers, “Do you remember how awkward it was for awhile after that? I knew you wanted to talk to me about it but I avoided you or shut the conversation down whenever you tried to bring it up, until you finally stopped trying.” 

Natalie sighed as she thought of her behavior, and shook her head slightly, “I never told you how sorry I was for hurting you like that. I wasn’t ready but I should have just told you that rather than avoiding the conversation like a coward.”

Natalie scooted her chair closer and adjusted Randy’s nasal cannula as it had gotten twisted. The doctor had told her to talk to Randy, and that it might help bring him around. He had been in a coma for two days, and she knew the longer he remained unconscious and unresponsive, the worse off his prognosis. So she drew in a shaky breath, and continued speaking in a low tear-soaked voice.

“I thought that was the end of it, the end of us being more than just friends but then Christmas happened. Remember the case of the miracle fountain, when you took over for the captain while he was hurt? You did such a great job running the department.”

Natalie caressed the back of his hand with her thumb as she asked, “Did I ever tell you that?” She looked up hoping against hope for a reply, but the only response was the continuous beep of the heart monitor and subtle sounds of Randy breathing in and out. 

“When you wake up I am going to have to tell you how very proud I am of you, and…and what great a detective you are,” Natalie’s voice broke and warbled but she was determined to keep talking until Randy responded. 

Roughly and impatiently wiping her eyes with the back of her sweater sleeve, Natalie cleared her throat and continued, “When I got to the office Christmas party I remember you were the first person I saw, leaning up against the back wall. You had on this very bright red sweater that had snowmen on the front.” Natalie smiled at the memory and said in a voice that grew in amusement, “It had bells sewn into the sleeves and the snowmen lit up every couple of minutes…”

****

-Monk-

(Post-Mr. Monk and the Miracle)

Natalie made a beeline for the Lieutenant intent on congratulating him on his latest acquisition. Catching Randy’s eye as she got closer, she saw him straighten up and tug on his sweater, remembering how harsh she had been in previous years Natalie curbed her instinct to tease her friend and instead when she stood in front of him, and said, “I like it.”

Randy looked closely at her as though gauging her sincerity and apparently she passed because he said, “Thank you. I saw this one at a thrift store and couldn’t resist.”

“It would be hard to pass up such one of a kind apparel,” Natalie said with a straight face. 

They both just stared at each other until Randy cracked first, when he let out a snicker, which in turn got Natalie going, and soon they were both laughing. Leaning against the wall next to Randy, Natalie felt herself relax as they people watched, softly commenting on various bits of harmless gossip, their conversation finding an easy rhythm. Glancing at Randy, she couldn’t help but trace his features with her eyes, he really was attractive. In fact, warmth curled in her chest and her breath hitched a bit more the longer she looked at him. When he turned her way and smiled, Natalie realized she had been staring. 

She could feel her face heat up but she didn’t look away. Instead she asked, “What made you get rid of the mustache?”

Randy smiled a bit sheepishly, running his forefinger over his newly shorn upper lip, “It just wasn’t me.”

Natalie cocked her head to one side, giving Randy a long look before saying, “I agree. I like this look much better. Very handsome” As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized she was flirting with him and, her eyes widened.

Seeing Randy’s smile broaden, Natalie knew he had picked up on it as well. Clearing her throat she quickly shouted out the first thing that came to her mind into the silence stretched awkwardly between them, “Punch!”

At Randy’s startled expression Natalie stammered out a bit more quietly, “My throat is very dry…I’m going to get some punch. Do you want any?”

Randy mutely shook his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

Quickly moving away, Natalie made it to the punch bowl in record time and grabbed the ladle. Pouring the red liquid into a cup, Natalie shook her head at her own foolishness. _What was she doing?_ She had decided months ago she wasn’t interested in Randy in that way. It wouldn’t work and she shouldn’t flirt with him, they didn’t have that type of relationship. Looking around, she spotted Monk talking with the captain whilst straightening the Christmas cards along the man’s desk. Stottlemeyer had an indulgent smile on his face so Natalie didn’t feel the need to go rescue him from Monk’s tendencies. 

Glancing back Natalie realized that Randy had moved on and was no longer leaning against the far wall. She didn’t see him in the crowded room at all, but with so many people Natalie knew she could very easily miss him. She tried to tell herself the feeling washing through her wasn’t disappointment. Drinking the last of her punch, she threw her cup away. Feeling a sudden shiver at how cold the room was, she walked into the spare office where people where keeping their coats. Grabbing hers, she slung it around her shoulders. She started to do up the buttons without watching where she was going, and abruptly ran into someone. She was in danger of falling on her butt, when the person she had run into saved her by lightly grasping her arms. 

“Sorry…” Natalie laughed. Looking up she found herself mesmerized by the sky-blue eyes of the man who had been on her mind. 

“No problem,” Randy commented, smiling down at her. 

Smiling a bit nervously, Natalie was about to make a wisecrack about how they had to stop meeting like this when she looked up and realized they were standing under a sprig of mistletoe. Following her gaze, Randy saw what had caught her attention, and when he met her eyes a blush reddened his cheeks. 

His hands warmed her through the fabric of her shirt, and goosebumps broke out across her skin. Natalie realized she wanted him to kiss her. She couldn’t deny it anymore, so when his hands moved from her upper arms to her shoulders and a questioning look crossed his face as though waiting for her permission to continue. Natalie gave it by stepping forward, placing her hands on his hips and lifting her face up to his. When she brushed her lips against his, she heard a whispered _Natalie_ before his hands cupped her face and Randy angled his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip, and opening her mouth slightly, she surged up on her tiptoes. Her arms slid around his lower back as she pressed against him fully from knee to chest with no space between. 

_Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way…_

The group of drunken revelers bursting through the door yanked Natalie back to reality of the fact that she was making out with the lieutenant in the hallway of a police station. Drawing away, they both quickly got out of the way of the carolers, ending up on opposite sides of the hallway. Natalie tried to get her breathing under control and figure out what she wanted. When the noisy crowd had gone around the corner, Natalie met Randy’s eyes, mirroring her own uncertainty. She saw sweet, gentle, Randy, and all the reasons she had laid out before didn’t seem to matter. Taking a couple steps forward, she watched as he did the same, and they met in the middle. 

“Do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow?” Natalie wasn’t sure who was more surprised by her question. It wasn’t what she had planned on saying but when his surprise turned to delight, she was glad that she had asked. 

And when his answer was to draw her forward for another kiss, Natalie was more than okay with that as well. 

****

-Monk-

Beep…Beep…Beep

Natalie jumped a bit when a hand fell on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw the Captain holding out a styrofoam cup. Accepting the coffee with a grateful smile, Natalie blew on the hot liquid, needing the caffeine as she had been awake almost twenty-four hours. Placing the cup on the table next to the bed, she watched the Captain walk around the bed and take a seat in the only other chair in the room. Smiling a bit, she watched her friend fuss with Randy’s covers; Leland looked as tired as she felt - pale with dark circles under his eyes. She knew he was running on even less sleep than she was. The Captain and Randy had been running nearly nonstop for weeks on their latest case. 

He finally seemed satisfied Randy was comfortable, and just stared for a long moment at his friend, before running a hand over his face and letting out a long sigh and turning toward her, “I made the phone calls. Everyone was really understanding given the situation.”

Natalie took a moment to control her emotions as she felt tears threaten again; she was so tired of crying. There had been a few invited wedding guests who hadn’t heard about Randy, and she had asked Leland to call them. Obviously they wouldn’t be getting married tomorrow. Finally she nodded, and then in a thick voice, said, “Thank you. I didn’t think I could do it.”

He looked over at her, sympathy in his eyes and his voice, “Anything you need. I just wish…” 

He abruptly stopped talking and looked down, swiftly taking a drink of coffee. Natalie pretended not to see the guilt and anger on his face. She had already told him she didn’t blame him for what had happened. Natalie knew he would have to come to that realization for himself, but if Randy didn’t wake up soon, the guilt and blame the Captain carried around might finally break him. 

They sat in silence for awhile, each lost in their thoughts and memories, until a shrill ring shattered the quiet. Leland glanced down at his phones display and with a muttered _excuse me_ left the room. 

Natalie hoped it was good news; they could do with some right about now. She had left her phone on silent; she knew she wouldn’t be able to deal with anyone right now. Monk had kept a vigil with her until a couple hours ago; she had given him the number of the nurse’s station when he left. She had asked him to keep working the case - catching the man who had done this to Randy would be more of a help to her than keeping her company. 

As she reached for her cup of coffee, her engagement ring caught her eye. It reminded her that by this time tomorrow she was supposed to have been Mrs. Disher. Now she just hoped Randy would awake by this time tomorrow. 

Twisting the ring on her finger Natalie looked at her fiancé, and once again started to talk to him, “Remember when you gave this to me, I was so surprised…”

****

-Monk-

Natalie slammed her front door, dropping her purse and jacket in the entryway not even bothering to hang them up. It had been a long day; nothing had seemed to go right from the moment she had left home. She’d hopped in her car only to discover she had a flat tire - and that was only the start to her terrible day. They were working a very frustrating case that had dragged them across San Francisco several times, and in the end it had all been a wild goose chase. The witnesses were all unreliable and their prime suspect had alibied out.

Walking into her living room, she came to an abrupt stop. Candles dotted her living room and in the middle of the room, where her coffee table usually was, sat a round table just big enough for two people covered in a white tablecloth. Two covered dishes across from each other and a bowl of wild flowers were all that sat on the table. 

Hearing muffled sounds coming from the kitchen; Natalie rounded the corner and smiled for the first time that day. Randy was trying to use a dish towel to get a cake tin from the oven. The dish towel must have been too thin because he practically threw the hot pan on the stove and quietly cursed and waving his hand around. 

“Are you okay?’ Natalie asked, moving forward in concern. 

Randy turned around in surprise, and then moved toward her with a wide smile. He swept her off her feet and whirled her around; she let out a surprised laugh and hung on to his shoulders. When her feet finally returned to the floor, Randy cupped her face and kissed her deeply. 

When they finally broke apart, Natalie had to ask, “Not that I don’t love being surprised, but what is the occasion?”

Randy leaned in close and whispered softly in her ear, causing a shiver to work up her spine, “No special occasion, just because I love you so much.”

When he placed a gentle kiss against the shell of her ear, Natalie practically melted and rested her head against his chest and enjoyed just being held. The miserable day that had seemed to be never-ending was now a fading memory. They had been dating for over a year and a half, their lives becoming more and more intertwined as their love had grown. Natalie hadn’t been this happy since Mitch. It had taken her awhile to be okay with that and to realize that she could love Randy in the here and now and it wouldn’t take anything away from what she’d had in the past. 

Randy led her back into the living room and pulled out her chair, served the dinner and poured the wine. It turned out to be a delicious meal; they talked about their respective days and what was on the agenda for the rest of the week. Natalie talked about Julie and how she was faring in college. Randy talked about an upcoming gig his band had scored at a local club. 

Once they finished Randy cleared the table, refusing Natalie’s offer of help. When she heard a soft melody begin to play, Natalie looked up from the couch and accepted Randy’s outstretched hand. His arms curved around her and she wound her arms around his shoulders, rested her head against Randy’s chest, and they started to sway to the music. She lost track of time as their bodies brushed against each other, and she basked in the sensation of being held by the man she loved. 

She felt a kiss, placed on the top of her head, and then they slowed to a stop. Looking up, Natalie smiled, as Randy took a step back and got down on one knee, her smile faded. Still holding one of her hands he dug a black box out of his pants pocket with the other. 

“Natalie, I had a whole speech planned…” Randy said, his voice catching, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, “But now that we’re here I only want to say how much I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Natalie, will you marry me?”

Tears welled up in her eyes, and without thinking she launched herself at Randy knocking him over onto his back. She kissed him desperately, her hands in his hair, and when his mouth opened under hers deepening the kiss, she poured all of the love and happiness that was coursing through her into every brush of her lips against his. 

Breaking off the kiss and lifting her head she realized she was essentially straddling Randy who looked very stunned and overwhelmed. 

Natalie stammered an apology. 

But then he smiled and breathed out in a low ragged voice, “So was that a yes?”

Laughing softly, joyously, Natalie practically shouted her answer, “Yes!”

She had never seen Randy looking so happy as he pulled her body flush with his for another kiss. 

****

-Monk-

Beep…Beep…Beep…

“We eventually got up off the floor,” Natalie said with a bit of a blush, “although it took us awhile to find the ring. I knocked it out of your hand when I tackled you, and it rolled under the couch.”

That had been nine months ago. They had wanted to get married right away, neither really wanting anything fancy but somehow the plans got away from them. Everyone - her mom and dad, to Julie, and Randy’s mom-had opinions, and they finally compromised with a formal affair at Natalie’s parent’s house. It was still bigger than what either of them wanted, but they would be married, and that’s all that really mattered.

Now it looked like they wouldn’t even have that, Natalie shot to her feet not wanting to cry again, so instead she paced back and forth for a few minutes before she stopped at the foot of Randy’s hospital bed. 

Facing him, she said in a miserable tone, “I need you to wake up, Randy.” Realizing she was close to yelling, Natalie lowered her voice and covered her face with her hands, saying brokenly, “Please Randy - you promised.”

Once again hoping against hope, Natalie dropped her hands, looked up at the head of the bed, and felt her heart break. Nothing had changed. Randy’s eyes were still closed; he continued to be unresponsive, and in a coma. Taking in a deep breath, Natalie went back, to her seat and wearily sat down. She tried to think of another lighthearted story to tell Randy but nothing came to mind. She was too tired, and was starting to lose hope. 

Scooting her chair forward, she rested her head on the bed next to her fiancé. Natalie was overwhelmed by the memories of what had happened just a few days ago, which had placed both of them in this hospital room. 

****

-Monk-

Knock…Knock

“Are you sure you have the right address?” Natalie asked, peering in the side window. Captain Stottlemeyer knocked a bit harder, his impatience making itself known with each bang against the cheap wood door, “Randy’s car isn’t even out front.”

“Yes, Randy gave dispatch this as the address of the last witness he was interviewing. A Mr. Robert O’Bannon was one of the store’s employees, and a witness to the murder of his boss last Thursday,” the Captain explained, “I was supposed to go with him but was waylaid by a higher-up who needed me to explain why the heater I’d requested wasn’t in the department’s budget.” He checked his phone; shaking his head in frustration when there were still no messages from his lieutenant. “He hasn’t responded to dispatch since, so he must be here unless his radio is broken.”

Natalie’s worry increased because he wasn’t picking up his cell phone either, and for both to be inoperable at the same time was highly unlikely. She watched Mr. Monk fidget with one of the loose house numbers. Hoping to distract him before he became too fixated on it, Natalie asked, “Mr. Monk, why do you want to talk to this O’Bannon character so badly?”

Pushing at the number one more time, he answered in a distracted tone of voice, “Because there is no way Mr. O’Bannon could’ve seen what he said he saw from the second story window. So either he did it or he lied about where he was standing when the murder took place.”

KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK

The Captain wasn’t even being subtle anymore as he pounded on the door. Natalie walked back down the walkway and looked once more up and down the street hoping, that somehow she had just missed seeing Randy’s car the first time. 

She pulled out her cell phone, and pressed recall on Randy’s number when she heard it, “Captain, do you hear that?”

“What?” The Captain joined her in the driveway.

“It sounds like a car engine running,” Natalie said as she got closer to the garage. 

Soon the three of them were in the driveway and as Natalie got closer she heard the sound of a phone ringing from inside the garage. It wasn’t any generic ringtone; it was “When Fools Rush In,” Randy’s special ringtone for her. Staring down in horror, Natalie’s eyes met Monk’s and then the Captain’s.

“It’s Randy’s phone!” Natalie yelled before running forward.

She was only one step behind the Captain when he yanked open the garage door, weapon drawn, yelling at her and Monk to stay back. They halfway listened; they didn’t follow him inside but they did wrestle the heavy metal door all the way open, coughing as exhaust rolled out. The sight that greeted her would be burned into her brain for the rest of her life. Randy’s car was parked in the garage, the engine running, and Randy unmoving on the floor. His eyes were closed, and the left side of his face was coated in blood, from what looked like a head wound. 

Natalie watched in shock as Leland dragged Randy out into the fresh air of the driveway. She shoved her phone at Monk and shouted at him to, “Call 911!”

The Captain was down on his knees loosening Randy’s tie when Natalie knelt opposite him. She silently prayed as the Captain bent over the prone man, listening for breathing and checking his carotid artery for a pulse. 

Leland sat up and said in a dead voice, “He doesn’t have a pulse and he’s not breathing. I’ll do chest compressions and you breathe for him. Okay?”

Natalie went cold but nodded, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She tilted Randy’s head back, and in the background she could hear Monk answering dispatch’s questions, but her focus was on the count the Captain was keeping.

When he hit thirty, she bent over and sealed her mouth over her fiancé’s and tried to breathe air into his lungs. After the second breath Leland started chest compressions again. 

1…2…3…

****

-Monk-

Beep…Beep…Beep

Natalie blearily opened her eyes, feeling groggy and out of sorts. She must have fallen asleep. Her head was cradled in the crook of her arm as it lay on the hospital bed. She must not have slept for too long, though, she felt like she could sleep for another hundred or so hours. 

It was when she felt a hand slowly rest against the crown of her head she fully woke up. Sitting up, she looked straight into the eyes of her fiancé. Randy blinked sleepily at her, confused and slightly alarmed, but awake. 

Frantically pushing the call button to summon the nurse, Natalie tried to reassure him as his countenance grew increasingly concerned. With shaking hands she placed one on his chest and gently cupped his face with the other one. With tears running down her face Natalie whispered, “Randy…it’s okay now. You’re going to be all right.”

Pressing a quick kiss to his forehead she was forced to take a couple of steps back as a doctor and a couple of nurses burst into the room and started checking Randy’s vitals and peppering him with questions. 

Reluctantly she allowed herself to be ushered out into the hallway, so they could do a full workup. Natalie leaned tiredly against the wall and turned on her phone and called the Captain and Monk with the good news. 

About an hour later she was once again sitting in a chair next to Randy, only this time he was gripping her hand tightly in his as they listened to the doctor’s prognosis. There seemed to be no permanent damage, and Natalie smiled brightly, not even caring that it would mean a couple more days in the hospital for observation. She was just so happy that Randy was awake and was alive and with her. 

When the doctor left, Randy tugged on her hand in a silent request, Natalie willingly complied as he scooted over to make room for her. Laying her head on his chest, Natalie just drank in the feeling of having his arms around her once again, 

“I love you so much,” Randy’s voice was gruff from disuse but it was strong and sure, “I am so sorry you had to go through all of that. And I’m really sorry we’re going to miss our wedding tomorrow.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Natalie said, tightening her arms around the man she loved, “I’m just so thankful you’re going to be okay.”

“Marry me?” 

Natalie looked up in confusion. Randy continued, his voice tinged with exhaustion and his eyes almost shut, “Marry me here tomorrow at the hospital. With just the people who matter most to us.”

Natalie could see sleep was about to pull him under so she quickly said, “Yes.” She placed a soft kiss on his cheek as his eyes closed, and his breath evened out in slumber.

Lying down next to him, she made a quick list of what would need to be done, but really it wasn’t too much. They already had the license, and the minister was booked for tomorrow, so they would just have to change locations. 

****

-Monk-

“By the power vested in me by the state of California. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Before the minister had even finished saying ‘bride’ Randy was leaning toward her giving her a firm yet gentle kiss. Leaning their foreheads together for a brief moment as they whispered _I love you_ for their ears only Randy wavered on his feet. With the help of Leland, Natalie helped guide her husband back to his hospital bed. She had been more than okay with saying their vows at Randy’s bedside. But her husband had stubbornly insisted on standing, even if it was only at the end of the bed with the Captain helping keep him vertical. He was still very weak, and it would take some time for him to recover to full strength. 

Just the day before the Captain and Mr. Monk had thankfully captured the man who had assaulted Randy. 

Natalie kept an eye on Randy as they both received congratulations from their friends and family. She wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t get too worn out and set back his recovery. Her folks and Julie were there, along with Randy’s mom, as well as the Captain, and of course Mr. Monk and Molly were also in attendance. 

Finally slices of cake were passed out as people made small talk. 

“Well Mrs. Disher, was it everything you hoped it would be?” Randy asked with a laugh, avoiding her eyes. 

He was trying to be humorous but Natalie could hear an odd note in his voice. She watched as he twisted the sheets in his hands. Natalie realized with an epiphany that he was concerned she’d be disappointed, so she set down her plate and gave him her full attention.

Leaning in so he would meet her gaze she said, “I am so thrilled to be your partner in this life I get to be the one to walk by your side. All of the rest of it is just trappings and not important. I love you.”

Understanding flooded his eyes and a smile spread across his lips as he said, “I love you, too.” Randy drew her toward him, placing a kiss against her lips. 

It was more than a kiss it was a promise.


End file.
